Many industries, such as an oil industry, a nuclear power industry, etc., employ devices that can be susceptible to security threats. In an example, the oil industry may have numerous pipelines spanning hundreds of miles between an oil source and a refinery that has a multitude of various devices (e.g., valves, temperature sensors, actuators, oil refining equipment, etc.) used as part of an oil refining/distribution process. A malicious person may be capable of accessing a communication connection line, used to send control signals to and/or collect data from devices, spanning a pipeline without being detected. The malicious person could inject commands into the communication connection line that may alter normal operation of devices along the pipeline and/or within the refinery (e.g., closing a valve that should be open, sending an incorrect temperate to a device, obtaining access to a distributed control system, inserting a script into a host database, crashing a device such as a host device, etc.). In this way, an industry may be susceptible to security threats because the industry may employ thousands of unsecure devices that may be at locations that are not monitored for security. Thus, it would be useful to provide a security transformation device (e.g., a security conversion device) that can provide secure communication between a device and a distributed control system, thus (1) increasing security by encrypting or digitally signing communication; (2) lowering costs (e.g., increase security without replacing thousands of unsecure devices with secure devices); and/or (3) providing security without modifying existing communication protocols. Thus there are needs for continued improvement accordingly.